


Gravity Falls: Point of view

by PlasticStrawberry5



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasticStrawberry5/pseuds/PlasticStrawberry5
Summary: In this series I'll explore what could have been going through the minds of the characters in various scenes.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Gravity Falls: Point of view

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Virtual_Knight64](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtual_Knight64/gifts).



Gideon Rises bedroom scene from Grunkle Stan's point of view.

After finishing up with the last crowd of tourists I decided to head up to the kid's room to check on them. As I walked up the stairs I heard Mabel meowing to herself, heh good kid.  
I opened the door to see Dipper on his bed putting his stuff back and Mabel standing on hers putting up some weird posters for various bands.

"Oh hey Grunkle Stan" Mabel said with her usual enthusiasm.

"Uh you kiddos settling back in ok?" I replied as I started making my way to sit down on Dipper's bed beside him.

Mabel jumped down from her bed and replied "yep, all my favorite mold spots on the ceiling are still there, even you Daryl" she pointed to a dripping mold on the ceiling with a smile. Yeah note to self: get Soos to clean up "Daryl". 

"Hey Grunkle Stan, me and Mabel have been talking and I think there's something we should finally tell you" Dipper said with a nervous voice.

Oh crap whats this gonna be?

But then he pulled it out. Journal 3. No way. Are you kidding me!  
This is amazing, first we defeat that swine Gideon, then he drops the second journal along with the deed to the shack and now this!  
This is turning into the best week ever!

Dipper began to explain and handed me Ford's third journal, "This is a journal I found in the woods, it talks about all the crazy stuff that goes on in Gravity Falls"  
I opened it up and started flipping through some of the pages to be certain this was it, I saw all of Ford's findings and research in his handwriting and the drawings in the same style as the ones in the first two.

Yeah, this. Was it.

Dipper continued "Gideon nearly destroyed the whole town to get it, I don't what it means or who wrote it, but after all we've been through maybe tou should finally know about it"

I closed the book along with my eyes and thought about a way to get it off him.

"I'm glad you showed me this Dipper" I said with a serious tone before bursting into laughter and saying "Now I know where you've been getting it all from, spookems and monsters, this kooky book has been filling your head with conspiracies" I said as I gestured wildly to make them think I didn't believe them.

"But its all real" Dipper replied in his usual manner as I started turning to a random page in the book.

"Ha ha, you gotta quit reading this fantasy nonsense for your own good, although some of these would make great attractions, can't come up with this stuff" I said as I stood up with the book and started walking out of the room. 

"Mind if I borrow this" I told him. 

"No Grunkle Stan" he said in a panicked manner.

"Magic book, ha ha, ridiculous" I said to him form outside the door and quickly went downstairs. I passed Soos who was in a cardboard box on the way to the twin's room.

"Hey mr-" he started but I had to cut him off with "not now Soos" as I started looking through the journal for the right page. The third portal drawing.

It wasn't until later when everyone had gone home that I got an opportunity to head down to the lab. The elevator opened and I made my way across the room past all the machines I knew by name and pulled up the office chair to the desk.

I opened back the small curtains and pulled out journal one and put them on the desk with the other.

"After all these years, finally I have them all" I said to myself as I opened all three journals to the blueprints pages and lined them up to make the shape of the triangle that was needed.

As I entered the missing calculations and pulled the required levers the machine inside started to show life and its lights came on like they were thirty years ago.

"Its working" I said as I rushed in to push the final lever.

Bolts of blue electricity now flew out of the portal and the five circle lights lit up. This was it. It would take a while for the machine to be at full power and some fuel would need to be found but this was it. Ford is coming home.

"Here we go" I said with a proud smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you all liked it, if there are any more points of view you wish to see explored just say so in the comments.


End file.
